Fluff Fever
by rskittens
Summary: Short and sweet Frozen Fever inspired snippets! Contains some light Elsanna.
1. Snowgies

[Hello! These are cute and fluffy Frozen Fever ficlets. Some of them were inspired by prompts I received on tumblr. Hope you enjoy them!]

**Snowgies**

"Best birthday present ever." Anna said as she tucked a feverish Elsa into bed.

"Which one?" Elsa asked her.

"You letting me take care of you," Anna said warmly. Though she loved all her presents, she had left them behind to care for Elsa. Elsa was the most important gift to her.

"Achoo!" Elsa sneezed suddenly, and in a flurry of tiny snowflakes, another batch of tiny baby snowmen appeared. There was one in the curtains, one on the bedside table, one clear across the room, two in the bed next to Elsa's pillow, and one right between the two sisters. It peered up at them expectantly.

Anna giggled. "So, this is how it happens, huh?" She said. "Your magic never ceases to amaze me."

"It's kind of embarrassing." Elsa said with a soft chuckle.

"Aww, but they are kind of cute." Anna pat the tiny snow baby on the head. It made a happy little peep noise and thumped one foot like an excited rabbit. "Eee, really cute!" Happily she scooped him up and hugged him. "Who's a cute little snowgie, huh! Who's a cute snowgie—you are! Yes you are!"

"Snowgie?" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Yep, that's what I'm calling them now." Anna said straightforwardly. She continued gathering the lose snowgies from around the room.

Elsa smiled as she watched her. As she did, the two snowgies sitting on her bed scooted closer to her and snuggled into her side. "Well, hello," she said hesitantly. The two smiled back at her.

"They're comforting you," Anna said warmly. "They want you to feel better, too."

Elsa looked from Anna back to the snowgies. "Do they?" As if in response the two babies made tiny humming noises. Elsa felt herself blush.

"Of course. You're like their mother after all. I bet they love you lots."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Then she laughed. She couldn't help it. Once again she had become a snowman mom. Her laughter ended in another sneeze though, which created another batch of the babies.

"Whoops, I've been keeping you awake and you need your rest. We'll leave you alone now. Come on, guys!" Anna grabbed up as many snowgies as she could, though she was pleased to see the ones she couldn't hold seemed happy enough to follow her. "You two as well, come on." Anna motioned to the two sitting on Elsa's bed.

"No wait," Elsa said. She patted them gently on the head and they cozied up next to her once more. "These two can stay. They're fine."

Anna's face softened at seeing the tiny snowmen comforting and lulling her cute sister to sleep. "Okay," she whispered. "Ring the bell if you need me. Goodnight."

"Night-night…" Elsa mumbled happily.

The next morning, Anna opened Elsa's bedroom door to quite a surprise. There were dozens of snowgies everywhere, lying fast asleep all over the room! Elsa's bed was practically covered with them. However, Elsa still slept soundly, a satisfied smile on her face.

Anna giggled to herself and quietly closed the door again. She figured she'd better collect them later.


	2. Medicine

**Medicine**

"Elsaaaa," Anna sang as she opened up her bedroom door. A few snowgies perked up at her voice and ran over to greet her excitedly.

"Oh no," Elsa mumbled.

"Guess what time it is!" Anna said, trying to sound cheerful enough to put her sister at ease. From behind her back she pulled out a familiar bottle and waved her other hand under it in a showy fashion.

Elsa made a face and ducked underneath the covers. _Oaken's cold remedy. _That awful, terrible-tasting syrupy horror.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Anna said tugging at the covers to no avail.

"You haven't tried it," Elsa said bitingly. "It is literally the worst thing I have ever tasted."

"But you yourself said it helped you feel better."

"At what cost! In any case, I really don't think I need it anymore, really," Elsa peeked up for a second and flashed a big smile. "See? One dose was enough. In fact I'm feeling better alre-eh-eh-_achoo!_"

Anna crossed her arms. "Nice try," She said. "Now take it."

"No, please," Elsa said, inching away from her.

Anna prepared a spoonful and climbed on the bed closer to her. "Don't be such a baby, Elsa."

"I'm fine! Really!" She slid to the opposite side of the bed.

"Elsaaa…" Anna climbed after her and pushed the spoon towards her face.

"Ew ew ew ew," Elsa teetered unsteadily on the edge of the bed, dodging Anna's attempts to stick the spoon in her mouth, until finally she lost her balance. "Eyah!" She yelped as she fell. She reached out and grabbed onto Anna to steady her, but instead Anna came tumbling down to the floor with her. The spoon fell from her hand making a mess on Elsa's gown. The blankets that fell on top of them frosted over.

"Elsa!" Anna said sternly.

Elsa peered up at her sheepishly. "Sorry," she said.

Anna sighed and her face softened. "I'm only doing this because I want you to feel better, you know?"

Elsa squirmed underneath her sister, face flushed from fever and embarrassment.

Anna drew the frosty blankets around them and inched her face closer to Elsa's. "If you take your medicine," she whispered. "…I'll give you a kiss."

Elsa's eyes darted away. "B-but… um… won't you catch my cold?" She said.

"Nah, see, there will be plenty of cold medicine leftover in your mouth so it'll fight away the icky cold bits."

"That's not how it works."

"Oh, sure it is." Anna leaned in until their foreheads were touching. The blankets thawed and the temperature around them seemed to rise. Anna smiled mischieviously. "So…?" She asked cutely.

"O-okay…" Elsa murmured nearly inaudibly. She swallowed.

Anna giggled. Her bashful sister was too cute. She sat up on Elsa's lap and retrieved the spoon and prepared another dose. Elsa leaned up to meet her.

"Say ahhh," She cooed.

Elsa grimaced. But… hesitantly… she did comply. "Ahh…"

At the moment she opened her mouth, Anna stuffed the elixir right in. Elsa made a face like something had just exploded in her mouth. She swallowed it down with a cough and a shake of her head. "There," she growled.

"Oh Elsa, you goof," Anna chirped. She leaned into her and gave her a warm innocent kiss on the lips. Elsa immediately melted beneath her. "Good job," Anna said.

Elsa smiled.

Anna helped her sister change her clothes and get back into bed. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she tucked the covers around her. "Now, you get some more sleep and I'll be back later with some lunch."

Elsa nodded.

"And after that, another dose of medicine!" Anna said with a wink.

Elsa's smile turned into a frown as her cheeky little sister left the room giggling.

Though in the back of her mind, she supposed it wouldn't be so bad if she could have another kiss to go with it.


	3. Anna

**Anna**

"I am so sorry, Anna. Really, sorry."

Anna chuckled weakly. "I already told you, you don't need to apologi-h_achoo!_Ugh."

Elsa frantically grabbed the nearest tissue box and pushed it at her sister. "B-but I did this…"

Anna moved the box from directly in front of her face and calmly took one tissue. "You didn't do anything. Colds are just contagious, that's all. Besides, you're taking more than great care of me." She gestured to the bedside table filled with pretty flowers and stuffed dolls, empty soup bowls and tea cups, and the remains of a special Elsa-made ice pack. Indeed, she had been doting on her baby sister since the very first sniffle.

Although to worried Elsa, even all that didn't seem like quite enough. She made a small noise like an upset puppy as she stared at her poor little snowflake. Unsure of what else to do, she held Anna's arm and made gentle circles on her skin with her fingers.

Anna sighed and shifted more comfortably in her bed. "That… feels kind of good." She said. "Can you touch my face?"

"Face?" Of course! Elsa realized her cold hands must feel good on Anna's feverish skin. She reached a hand over and cupped her sister's warm cheek. Anna made a cute satisfied little mumble which made Elsa smile.

"Feels good?" She asked.

"Great…" Anna said gazing up at her sweetly. "You're being so helpful. Really. Thank you."

"Oh, you're… welcome…" Elsa looked away, shy goofy smile plastered on her face. "I only followed your example from when you took care of me… so…" She suddenly felt self-conscious. But with how Anna was snuggling so cutely into her hand, she didn't dare herself to move.

She breathed deeply. She really hoped she wasn't blushing right now. She really hoped Anna wouldn't notice if she was.

Anna however was too tired to notice much of anything. She had just one more request.

"Elsa," she said.

"Yes?"

"Can you get in the bed with me… and… and cuddle with me please."

Elsa laughed nervously. "W-what?"

"You feel so nice and cool… even when you're sitting over there i can feel the coolness coming from you. Please…? I wanna hold you closer."

Elsa took another deep breath, and another. She stood up from her seat on the side of the bed and hovered over the empty bed space beside her sister.

"This… will really help you feel better?"

Anna nodded, her eyes brightening.

"Okay." She climbed into the bed under the covers. Immediately her presence cooled the too-warm sheets and Anna looked incredibly pleased. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and snuggled into her chest.

"You feel so good," Anna cooed feverishly. "And you smell nice. Like mint tea."

Elsa giggled a little and stroked her hair. More and more the two of them relaxed and soon fell asleep.


	4. Fishing

**Fishing**

Elsa used soft gales of cold wind to propel their small boat forward on the fjord. She hummed as she did, a sweet song that Anna bobbed her head to as she gripped onto her fishing pole, neverending smile on her face.

"Its so beautiful out today," Anna said.

"Yes, yes," Elsa sang. "It is, it's true. It's as beautiful as you."

Anna giggled, feeling warm all over.

"Have you ever been fishing before?" Anna asked her eagerly.

"Yes," Elsa said wistfully. "It was a secret little hobby of mine. I would go out very early to a secret spot near the castle. One of the few things that quieted my mind and brought me peace growing up."

"You know, I don't think I've ever been fishing before," Anna said scratching her head. "Or at least I don't remember."

Elsa's humming stopped. "I see," she said. With one last flourish of the hand she brought the boat into a nice shady alcove, still and quiet.

"This is so pretty," Anna said with a peaceful sigh.

Elsa nodded. "Shall we?" She picked up her own pole and a dish of bait and Anna practically squeaked with excitement.

Together they baited their hooks and settled down back to back to fish. The nearby hill was filled with gorgeous summer flowers in bloom. Elsa talked about gathering a bunch of them to decorate the dining hall. Anna pointed out a family of ducks and ducklings swimming by and they aww'ed and laughed together. Neither of them had had a nibble yet but that was alright. It was nice enough just being like this.

After awhile they grew quiet along with the scenery. Relaxing, taking in the fresh air, leaning on each other.

"Anna," Elsa said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You have gone fishing before." She said. "I mean, we did. Together. When you were little." Her voice was quiet and steady save for the bit of emotion that came through here and there. "My magic was involved quite a bit though, so that's probably why you don't remember it well."

"Oh." Anna said.

The two sat quietly for a moment.

"Well, hey," Anna said. "I was a little kid anyway. And its hard to remember everything when you're that little."

Elsa chuckled. Anna always had a way of breaking up tension.

"That's why I got you a fishing pole," she said with a smile in her voice. "So we could make many more new memories together."

Anna leaned into Elsa's back, enough to push her forward. "I'm looking forward to every moment," she sang.

Elsa pushed her back, and they engaged in a playful little shoving match that ended with them holding hands and nuzzling into each other's sides.

And Elsa started to hum again.

[*]

"So did you guys catch anything?" Kristoff asked as they returned home to the castle.

The girls blushed.

"Um, well…" Elsa began.

"Our lines got crossed so we had to cut them," Anna said with an awkward chuckle.

"I didnt have any extra line and I couldn't make any out of ice, so we had to call it quits early."

"I guess we were moving around too much."

"And we were sitting too closely together."

"I almost fell in the water. Twice!"

"We had a great time," Elsa said giggling.

"Yeah, it was perfect," Anna said dreamily. And with that, they walked casually out of the room hand in hand.

Kristoff scratched his head. Then he chuckled to himself. He had no idea what they were going on about. But hey, at least they seemed satisfied.


End file.
